Percy's New 'Car'
by Nicolicious1
Summary: Synopsis: Based after the giant war and Dark of the Moon. Paul finally lets Percy get a car until they find out it isn't really a car. Can Percy his friends and N.E.S.T stop an all out war between the gods and Decepticons? Disclaimer:I own nothing from Percy Jackson, HoO and Transformers.
1. Percy's New 'Car'

**Heyheyhey this is PJO meets Transformers**  
**Characters: Main characters are Percy and Jolt**  
**Almost every PJO character and any transformer I can find**  
**Synopsis: Based after the giant war and Dark of the Moon. Paul finally lets Percy get a car until they find out it isn't really a car.**  
**Rating: T maybe dunno**  
**All rights to R.R and Hasbro :D**

Percy's New 'Car'

Percy pov  
I was walking back from central park to my apartment after my date with Annabeth when I got attacked by a giant. I uncapped Riptide and jumped at him, I ran up his leg and onto his arm then sliced across his face causing him to yell in pain.  
"Stupid Demigod!" It roared lunging at me. I jump in time and landed on his head, I saw my opportunity and stabbed Riptide down hard on his skull. The giant roared one last time as he crumpled to dust. I landed on the floor in a crouch and took a look around to see if anyone saw. I completed my survey and saw only a Blue Chevrolet Volt sitting at a car shop.  
"I love that car" I thought staring at it in a trance. I continued staring until I heard my phone go off. I picked up the phone to see it was my mum.  
"Hey mum." I said jumping up and walking to my apartment.  
"Where have you been mister?" She asked.  
"Um I got attacked by a giant." I said truthfully seeing as my mum can see through the mist.  
"Percy really you are supposed to go straight home!" She sighed.  
"Yeah mum I know. But if I had a car I could drive where ever I want without getting attacked by giants and drachenae!" I trudged on listening to my mum talk about funds and how we can't buy a car willy nilly. I got to the front door and hung up, I took a breath and walked through the door to the kitchen. I poured a glass of juice and walked to the living room to see Paul reading the newspaper. Now don't get me wrong Paul is a newspaper kind of guy but what was wrong was he was looking at the car section.  
"Whatcha doing?" I asked standing behind him.  
"Ah Percy just the man I wanted to see. Listen Perce I was thinking of letting you get a car." As soon as Paul said that I dropped my glass.  
"You're *censored* me?" I said not believing anything.  
"Language Percy. And yes I know you have been eyeing the Chevrolet store." Paul said smiling. "So I figured I would take you there to get a car."  
"Really? This isn't some joke you are pulling?"  
"No Percy believe me we can go now if you want." Paul said twirling the car keys.  
"Uh ha let's go now!" I said picking up the glass and putting it away then running to the car. I got to the car and slid into the passenger seat.  
"Come on Paul!" I yelled while bouncing with excitement.  
"I'm coming." Paul said sitting in the drivers seat and putting the keys in the ignition. We reversed out of the garage and drove to the shop, along the way I kept screaming "Faster Paul drive like a man!" and other possibly rude comments. We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. I sprinted to the store and ran to the Blue Chevrolet Volt.  
"You want that one Percy?" Paul asked.  
"Yeah I do I have always wanted one!" I screamed.  
"Alright get in the car and check it out." I sat in the drivers seat and checked out the car especially the funny symbol on the stealing wheel. I heard a tap and saw the car dealer standing at the window. I got out and asked Paul if I could get it.  
"Sure Perce it's your choice."  
"Alright can I have this one?" I asked the dealer.  
"Sure kid it makes a great first car." He said holding out the keys. I took the keys and gave him the money.  
"Thanks sir" I said running to the car and turning it on. I pulled out of the car shop garage and drove to my house waiting to tell my mum about this.


	2. I Get An Annoying Boy To Protect

**I'm sorry it took so long. I only just got my computer fixed. Thanks for the patience guys, oh and sorry if this is really short, they get longer. I wrote this story a while ago and I've been writing another on Fanpop which has made me improve in my writing. At least I think that. :)**

I Get an Annoying Boy to Protect

Jolt's pov  
Why Optimus what has this boy got to do with Cybertron? I thought while I was sitting in the boys garage. I was drifting away in my thoughts when the boy called Percy comes into the garage and sits in my drivers seat and turns the keys in the ignition. We back out of the garage and drive through New York to a very fancy educational centre or as the humans call them schools. The boy parks me then gets out and leans against me waiting for someone or something. We wait for about fifteen minutes or so when the school bell rings and humans leave the building in flocks. After a few minutes a girl with stormy eyes and blonde hair walks to us and kisses Percy.  
"Urgh human love." I complain out loud.  
"What did you say?" The girl asks Percy.  
"Nothing Annabeth why?" Percy asked confused.  
"Oh I thought you said something." The girl called Annabeth explained. They get sit in my passenger and driver seats and we drive off to a place called Long Island Sound as a sign said. We drive along for hours with me putting up with the two of them and their chitchatting. Later on we pulled up at a strawberry farm and we drive down the driveway to a big house. I look around again and realize it is a camp not a strawberry farm, Percy and the Annabeth girl get out and walk off leaving me there by myself so I reverse and hide under a shelter as it starts raining. I wait there for hours on end listening to the pit patter of rain when I see a lone light heading my way. As the light approaches I hear the sound of a motorbike engine, the motorbike comes into view and I recognize who it is immediately.  
"Arcee what's wrong?" I ask the motorbike.  
"it's Optimus he wants you as close to the boy as possible." Arcee said transforming.  
"Oh and Arcee change back to vehicle form now!"  
"Fine calm your spark." Arcee Transforms into her vehicle form again and sits there.  
"Tell Optimus I'll try my best." I said as Arcee backed out of the shelter and drove off. I sighed and sat there again for the rest of the night thinking.


	3. It's Japanese It's Got To Be!

It's Japanese it's got to be!

Percy pov  
I walked back to my car yes my car a new car. I got to the car and hopped in, I started the ignition and we drove off to get Nico who was stuck in a puddle. Yes I know can't he just shadow travel out? That's what I asked him, but he said that it was an evil puddle that wouldn't let him, weird right? I drove along and found him sitting down covered in mud near Brooklyn.  
"You okay dude?" I asked him pulling over and getting out.  
"Yeah I'm find I'm just covered in mud and scratches." Nico said sarcastically.  
"How did you get the scratches?"  
"You won't believe me but, my phone turned into a little robot and started bashing me."  
"Really are you alright do you need an ambulance?" I said with fake concern.  
"No I'm not.. Wait you don't believe me!" Nico complained.  
I laugh. "Nico it looks like you ran into that tree then tripped over into the mud." I said cracking up. He made a pouty face and got up.  
"There all better you got out of the mud?" I asked again with fake concern.  
"Your a *censored*!" He growled picking up his bag.  
"You're not getting in my car when you're covered with mud. Call a taxi."  
"I can't my phone attacked me then disappeared!"  
"Yeah whatever." I walked towards my car when I another car came speeding down at me.  
"PERCY MOVE!" Nico yelled from somewhere, but I couldn't I was frozen in shock. The car(which was a black emergency vehicle by the looks of it)came forward but then E-braked to a stop just in front of me. The car didn't move and I didn't move, then my car started itself and I nearly shat myself. I looked over to see if it was Nico but Nico was standing to my left his mouth open in shock.  
"Percy your car is moving." Nico mumbled.  
"No *censored*!" I yelled nearly shatting my pants again as my car moved forward and the other moved forward as well.  
"Um Percy that car has no driver." Nico gasped. I gulped down fear and watched with most likely terror in my eyes, then I really shat my pants. The other car transformed, it folded back it's hood, arms sprung up from it's sides and legs folded out. This transformation probably took about 2 seconds, but when it was done there stood a huge robot staring at my car.  
"COME OUT JOLT!" The robot roared. Jolt I thought what name is Jolt? Then my car did the same thing. I then realized they made a weird sound when they transformed. I stared in awe as my blue Chevrolet Volt transformed into a huge blue robot.  
"HELLO CROWBAR!" My car roared.  
"LET US FINISH WHAT WE STARTED ON CYBERTRON!" The robot called Crowbar said pulling out a spiked hammer.  
"FINE MY OLD FRIEND IT IS YOUR FATE YOU CHOOSE!" My car who I figured was called Jolt roared with a tinge of mourning. My car Jolt got into a stance and pulled out to long whips that crackled with electricity. Before they lunged the other robot looked at my and threw a robot at us.  
"Holy *censored* that's my phone!" Nico screamed. We sprinted off with a little robot phone after us. We ran for ages till we reached a small run down cafe. We broke the window open and ran to the kitchen.  
"What can we kill it with?" I grumbled looking through rusty utensils.  
"Ah ha!" Nico said triumphantly.  
"What?"  
"Check this out it's a chainsaw."  
"Yeah Nico we're gonna kill a tiny robot with a huge chainsaw." I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.  
"Fine I was only trying to help." He moaned searching again. We continued searching till we heard a huge crash outside which rattled the shop. We stopped, grabbed the chainsaw and snuck to the window where the other robot called Crowbar was lying on the floor. I looked up the hill and Jolt was walking down with the whips dragging across the floor.  
"THIS ISN'T THE END JOLT WE WILL GET THE MATRIX!" Crowbar transformed into the car and drove off with the phone robot following behind him. We looked up and saw Jolt put his whips away and walk towards us.  
"You need to come with me" It said its voice lowered.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"The Matrix." Jolt said as if it answered everything. It turned around and transformed into the car.  
"It's Japanese it's got to be." Nico said whispering to me. I nodded in acknowledgment.  
"Just because I am in vehicle form it doesn't mean I can't hear you." Jolt said. We sighed in defeat and got in the car as he drove off.


	4. We Learn Zeus Has a Master Bolt

**As I have said before. Sorry if it is short and not very well written. I've tried to go over it again, but it will get better. I promise.**

Percy pov  
We were driving along in my alive very much alive car.  
"So um you're alive?" I stammered staring at the steering wheel.

"Yes I am." Jolt said his voice showing no emotion.

"So does that make you a..?"

"Autonomous Robot or Autobot." He or maybe it interrupted.

"Cool I guess. Who was the other dude?" I asked glancing at Nico who looked like he crapped his pants multiple times.

"Crowbar he is a Dread and an old friend."

"Who are the Dreads?" Nico asked breaking the silence.

"Three Decepticon brothers. Brothers I will never forget." Jolt sounded as though he had a terrible history with them. After. Few minutes of silent tension I broke it.  
"Sooo. There are more Autobots on Earth?"

"Yes there a few of us. We work with your governments military to stop Decepticons from invading your planet. And destroying it." The way he said destroying it made me shiver all the way down my back. We drove on for a few hours only talking a bit when I remembered a something he said.

"Um you said something about the Matrix and it having something to do with me?" I asked out of the blue.

"Ah yes. The Matrix. It was lost a few months ago and we can't find it. Then we heard of you and your Olympian gods had something to do with it." Jolt replied.

"Oh um what does this Matrix look like?" I asked intrigued.

"Like this." A hologram appeared and I saw the Master bolt floating around.

"That's Zeus's master bolt!" Nico said sitting up right.

"So you know what the Matrix is?"

"Um yeah. Zeus got his Master bolt taken from him when he was in Egypt years and years ago. We then found it in the rubble in Greece during our Giant war." I said my eyes bulging.

"Then we have a problem." Jolt said. "Your master bolt is the Matrix which is a piece of ancient Cybertronian technology. It is used by a Prime to destroy upcoming darkness."

"Oh then we have a problem, because Zeus blasts anyone who gets close to his Master bolt.. Er I mean the Matrix." Nico explained.

"Then we have an even bigger problem." Jolt replied. "We need the Matrix for the sake of your worlds survival."

"And right now you guys we have and even bigger problem." I point to what looks like a security check point with soldiers holding M16s.

"Welcome to N.E.S.T." Jolt said driving forward.

"Who do we have here Jolt?" The security soldier asked.

"Two humans who know where the Matrix went." Jolt replied.

"Alright then. Proceed." The guard said. We drove forward into a hanger littered with soldiers and different cars. We drove forward to a room full of cars, parked next to a red Ferrari and got out. As soon as we got out the Ferrari and Jolt transformed.

"JOLT! You are back!" The Ferrari said smacking his back.

"Yes I am Mirage." Jolt replied smiling(if he could).

"Optimus would like to see the boys." Mirage said, I then realized that Mirage had an Italian accent.

"Oh course he does. Follow me boys." We followed Jolt to a huge room where there was a truck next to a raised sort of platform where there were men and women on computers. Jolt told us to go up to the platform, we walked up and were greeted by a man in his twenties/early thirties.

"Alright I'm Lennox and that truck there is Optimus Prime." Lennox pointed to the truck sitting down below.

"Right and he wants us because of some Matrix which is the Olympian god Zeus's Master Bolt." Nico said.

"Yeah let's tell Optimus that." The Lennox man said. He nodded to Jolt who banged on the trucks hood. The truck transformed and then stood before us a really really tall robot.

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots." The robot said.

"Oh okay. I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Bane of Gaia and post bearer of the Achilles Curse." I said not faltering.

"And you boy?" Optimus said to Nico.

"Oh yeah I'm Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, um I have no other tittle like Percy." Nico said stammering all the way.

"I see and you know what we need from your Olympian god Zeus?"

"Um yeah you want his Master bolt which is the Matrix of Leadership." I said.

"Yes that's correct." Optimus said not breaking his emotionless gaze.

"Wait. I don't get how they could be the same thing though. I found the Lightning bolt six years ago. How did it get to Egypt?" I asked.

"Ah. At the dawn of man kind. Your Olympian gods found the thirteen Primes in Egypt. Your gods fought a battle against them, on the losing side. Once Zeus found the Matrix and harnessed it's power as a lightning bolt the Primes scattered across Egypt in hiding knowing that they did not have the Matrix. Years later the prime Megatronus found the need to destroy the Earth's inhabitants. The other Primes called upon your gods and asked for Matrix to destroy Megatronus. Your gods accepted and gave them the Matrix, as the Primes tried to use the Matrix your god Zeus watched in anger. One day Megatronus decided to take the Matrix off them and failed. The remaining Primes hid the Matrix in a tomb made of themselves. This angered your gods, so Zeus had another bolt made for him, the bolt you found. Years later a boy called Sam Witwicky found the Matrix and used it to bring me back to life. A few months ago we were in Greece trying to stop a army of Decepticons. Along the way I lost the Matrix, then you found it. This made Zeus happy seeing as the Matrix was stronger than his lightning bolt. Now Unicron is rising and we need the Matrix to stop him, but your gods are to stubborn." We sat there in silence processing everything.

"We better get to work then." I said.

**A/N**

**Review and love, or I won't make any more chapters. Also tell me if this chapter is confusing...reading it now I'm not quite dare, but whatever.**


	5. Apparently Gods Don't Like Autobots

Olympus Third Person

The gods flashed into the room all distressed. Zeus stamped his bolt on the floor to get their attention.

"Fellow Olympians two of our heroes have turned to our enemies side." Zeus said with a sour look on his face.

"Who father?" Artemis asked with utter astonishment on her face.

"That I do not know. Their 'energon' blocks me from seeing them." Zeus spat out the word energon like it was a disease.

"Right so who's gonna find out for us?" Hermes asked while playing with a turtle.

"Hermes put the turtle down you are torturing it!" Artemis commanded disgusted.

"Let him continue to torture the thing!" Ares bellowed with a grin on his face.

"Ares, Hermes, Artemis please." Athena begged which wasn't usually like her.

"Fine." The three grumbled.

"Right. To answer your question Hermes we will send Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper and Leo to find out the traitors." Zeus answered.

"What about Perceus?" Poseidon asked.

"And Nico?" Hades said as well.

"Ah well we can't find them and they always tend to stuff up something anyway." Athena answered.

"Fine but if any of your children stuff up I will laugh so loud it won't be funny." Poseidon said seriously.

"Firstly brother that didn't make sense and secondly they won't stuff up." Zeus said cracking a smile.

"I'm leaving cause I'm bored." Hades said flashing out of the room followed by the minors and Poseidon.

"Me too." Ares said flashing away with Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Artemis, Dementer and Hestia.

"Father what if Perceus and Nico are the traitors?" Athena asked.

"Then we must take drastic measures." Zeus said his face grim. Athena nodded and left with a flash.

"What am I going to do?" Zeus moaned holding his head between his hands.

Meanwhile

Annabeth pov

Where is Seaweed Brain when you need him? I watched Piper and Leo fight over a screwdriver.

"Leo I need it to fix my bed!" Piper yelled struggling over the screwdriver.

"Yeah and I need it fix Festus's head!" Leo yelled back.

"Who cares bout Festus right now?!" Piper screamed back.

"You what?" Leo dropped the screwdriver and stared in disbelief. "After all he did for us you think a bed is more important?"

"No Leo..Wait!" Piper yelled after a fleeing Leo.

"I'm gonna be mean and say fail Piper." I said staring at Leo's fleeing figure.

"Shuddup." Piper said running after Leo. I turned around and heard a flash behind me. I turned and saw Ares.

"What do you want?" I growled at him.

"Just to say you have to find out why the Cybertronians are back on earth along with Jason, Piper, Leo, and Thalia, blah blah blah." Ares said grinning them flashing away.

"Right thanks for the tip." I muttered while walking to my cabin. "Why me?"

* * *

A/N~Not to worry amigos. As I have assured you before, they will get longer and better, this is just an old story of mine.


End file.
